Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cable reel, especially for a vacuum cleaner, including a reel body and a base plate against which the reel body is rotatably mounted, and a braking coulisse.
German Published, Non-Prosecuted Patent Application DE 195 05 926 A1 discloses a cable drum including a drum body having two flanges and a drum core, rotatably mounted on a supporting structure and an apparatus for automatically winding a multi-core network cable on the drum body. The supporting structure has a bearing journal that extends through the supporting structure and a spiral winding spring is clamped between the supporting structure and the drum body.
Such cable reels are primarily used in mobile electrical appliances such as vacuum cleaners, heaters, power tools, and the like. They facilitate usage of the appliance because only as much cable as is required for handling the appliance comes out of the appliance.
If during winding of the cable onto the cable reel, braking is applied by the braking coulisse, there is a need to brake this efficiently, especially if a long length of cable is wound onto the cable reel.